


Falls Apart at the End/Anew for the Rebuilding

by Angeltigerdragon



Category: Deadpool (Comics)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M, Murder, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 14:17:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9275768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angeltigerdragon/pseuds/Angeltigerdragon
Summary: "You're not looking for redemption."





	

I know what you're going to do.  
"Of course. I gotta make him last or second to last."  
No. You just want the excuse to keep him around until you're ready.  
"Yeah, I won't lie."  
You can't lie to me.  
"He has to hate me."  
He will after the hell we're about to unfold.  
"Before everything, he has to hate me."  
Because you love him.  
"Shut up, or I'll fucking shoot myself."  
Fine by me. Remember, we got to clean up this mess and don't get emotional.  
  


* * *

  
Spider-Man awoke shivering. He tried to remember the events before waking up. His groggy head bent down and he choked. Spider-Man grabbed at his throat and felt a metal collar. Spider-Man panicked a little, but stopped. He had been in far worse situations.  
However, in those he did not realize his costume was gone and replaced with lacey langerie. Spider-Man yelped and tried uselessly to cover himself. The saving grace was his mask remained. He surveyed the room and it was not an abandoned warehouse. It seemed to be a shipping crate with a soft glow and under him a fluffy mattress with satin sheets.  
"What the hell?" Spider-Man breathed.  
The door to the crate opened. Deadpool stood there and Spider-Man felt joy at his friend there. A dull throbbing, like his spidey-sense, erupted in the back of his head. Spider-Man felt his stomach coil.  
"Deadpool, what happened?"  
Nothing.  
"Is this a sick joke of yours?"  
Nothing. Deadpool stood there, motionless. Spider-Man did not see his eye slits move on his mask.  
"Wade," he said, small. The throbbing flowed in Spider-Man. "Where am I?"  
"I ordered your favorite," he said. The jovial spirit was gone. Spider-Man grew uneasy. Deadpool's hand shot out and Spider-Man caught a bag of burgers. He did not eat, but waited for more.  
Nothing came forth; Deadpool nodded to the bag. Spider-Man sighed and started to unfold the PepperJack burgers and ate three. His appetite sated he looked again at the anti-hero.  
"Wade. What's going on? Where are my clothes and what am I doing here?"  
Deadpool came forward. He kneeled in front of Spider-Man. In an instant, the throbbing became cacaphonous. Spider-Man groaned and rubbed his temples.  
"The collar," Deadpool began. "It's pretty nifty. It not only weakens a super's power but also acts as a bomb if you try to remove it. Basically, once its on it ain't coming off. Eat the food because that's the last decent meal you'll be getting for a while. Monsieur Lemon will make sure to feed you, but don't expect a five course."  
"What the FUCK!" Spider-Man yelled. He chareged at Deadpool who did not flinch.  
Next, Spider-Man lay on the bed, winded because he had been hit in the solar plexus. Deadpool straddled his waist.  
"I paid for the hour, but its almost up," he said frustrated. It was the first emotion Spider-Man had heard. The throbbing again flowed and he knew it was his spidey-sense. Deadpool caressed his face. "I paid in full so they wouldn't remove your mask."  
The voice was soft. Spider-Man shivered again.  
"Wade..."  
"Can't say I'm happy it had to be like this," he said. Spider-Man felt those thick gloved fingers lift the edge of his mask. He was terrified.  
The mask slipped off as it does when he takes it off and Peter stared at Deadpool with his own eyes.  
"Fuck you're young." He stroked through Peter's hair. "Fucking gorgeous. They're gonna tear you up. God, I wish this didn't have to be." It was anger. Peter heard anger.  
"What are you doing to me?" he croaked. Tears spooled at the corner of Peter's eyes.  
"I'm the guy who sold you to a hustler. He specializes in superhero look a likes for villains, small and big, who want to fuck them. Remember hate is just a passionate way of not getting any than love."  
Peter sobbed openly. He knew Wade. He knew the kind of contacts the merc had and how he could make anyone disappear. He knew that and still became friends with him, despite warnings.He knew this was real and that, if he couldn't attack him, then he was truly trapped.  
"Why?"  
"Because I'm about to fuck shit up and I need you to hate me."  
Deadpool lifted his mask to his nose and kissed Peter.  
  


* * *

  
The desert air took away the tinge of blood from Banner's head. Deadpool looked at the full moon and loved it. He hummed and imagined he and Spidey together out here. A nice camp set up and firelight. Marsmallows for his ultimate s'mores (the secrete was peanuts) and the two making up constellations.  
Aw, stop. I'm getting all gooey inside.  
"Just be quiet for once. It's nice and we're ahead of schedule," he said.  
Don't back down.  
"I'm not. Monsieur Lemon sends me video feed of Spidey. God, he can take some fists."  
We know you would've enjoyed that yourself.  
"Yeah."  
No retort.  
"Why lie? Besides, watching them do it is enough. Seeing Spidey debased like that isn't so much different than me doing it." He paused and breathed in the desert night air. "They should get to use their dicks while they can anyway. Soon, they'll be six feet under, dicks in all."

* * *

  
Kraven liked the hunt. He said so to Peter on multiple occasions. Apparently, the end of supers as life knew it seemed to calm him down. He was one of Peters regulars. How silly that he had taken to regulars so soon.  
Kraven seemed in a hurry. He did not ask Peter for a show, as per norm, but pulled out and said, "Suck."  
Peter did. He did not like how blowjobs became preferable to him after a few weeks. But, at least the sucking did not hurt like penetration. It burned him for hours afterwards and left him filthy. Blowjobs were easily forgotten and cleaned; most of the time they came on his face.  
Kraven grabbed his head and motioned for Peter to finish. He complied and let the ribbons of semen hit his neck and lower face.  
"This will the last, Spider. I fear my end will come soon." Kraven tucked himself. He looked at Peter and for the first time, Peter saw sympathy in one of his former villains. "I wished it had come to a better end for you, but he is costing us everything." Kraven bent down to Peter's level. He handed him a silver blade. "Not for escape," he said.  
Peter gripped the blade as the hunter left.  
Peter was screwed-ha!-one way or the other. His collar would kill him the moment he tampered with it and Deadpool's killing spree had been going on non-stop. Peter knew he was not spared that he would have his day. Until then, the next regular came in: Otto Octavius.  
"We don't have much time for finesse, Spider-Man," he said. Otto kneeled down and kissed Peter gently. He was only the second man to ever kiss Peter. "That harbinger of doom is coming after all of us and I want to make this nice, but efficient in time. Understood?"  
Peter nodded. Otto was actually gentle with him so Peter. spread his legs and waited for the removal of the plug. It had been inserted after his second week and failure to stretch right.  
Otto started and it was tactical and short. He finished inside Peter.  
"Goodbye," he parted with.  
Peter sat up and held the blade close to his wrists. He would not survive this, but he could go out on his own terms.  
  


* * *

  
Deadpool punched the screen. Arcade cowered next to him.  
"Keep building, pussy! I've got some calls to make."  
He contacted Monseiur Lemon and told him about the possible suicide of his best boy. The situation was dealt quickly.  
You can't let him distract you.  
"I won't."  
Then what does it matter if he offs himself?  
"Because I need him there when we make it. I need him to witness why I did all this."  
You need confirmation of his hate for you.  
"Yes. I need that. This is all a big show, but the feelings are real. For them and me. And don't shit me and say that's false because then there's no reason for this if that's it. Like, I shouldn't care if this is fake if the feelings not there."  
You're right.  
"Good. Now back to Murder World."  
  


* * *

  
Peter awoke and was warm. He felt strong arms carry him. After the attempted suicide, they drugged him; in this state, any sensation became amplified. But this was nice. Peter snuggled into the warmth of the fuzzy blanket and the arms.  
He opened his lids a bit and saw red. He cooed at it. It would take away this burning filth and end it.  
  


* * *

  
We don't want to be forgotten. We never want to exist.  
Deadpool fought with Task Master and waited as his muscle memory kicked in; Peter was wrapped in Beast's skin and going through withdrawal of the drugs.  
Task Master had seen him first before they started and shuddered at the sight. Deadpool did not hide but he gripped the sword harder as the disgusted gasps of Task Master.  
"You sick fuck," Task Master said after Deadpool tried to explain himself. "You think I want to be in your friggin' head. That kid looks sixteen and you fucking ruined him. You killed everyone." He backed as Deadpool took out the blade. "I wished to see some sense in this, but couldn't. I saw those others." Task Master stopped and stared at Deadpool dead on. "You lost any semblance of humanity when I found out about what you did to Spider-Man. You're insane and I will save him and end you, once and for all!"  
His muscle memory's kicking.  
Deadpool taunted Task Master no more; he waited for the gauntlet to drop. Man-Thing lurched forward, Peter cradled in one arm. He grabbed Task Master and watched as his head burned.  
"Give me him," Deadpool said.  
Man-Thing handed Peter over.  
Deadpool breathed him in and sighed.  
"I wish this could've been different," he said.  
He place him on a bed of marsh and was about to remove the collar to trigger the bomb. He took one last look into those brown eyes and saw clarity.  
Peter did not look at him in disgust, anger, or fear. His eyes were sorrowful, but not pleading. There was compassion. The last thing Deadpool made him pause.  
Do it. It's time. You can't go back.  
"He loves me."  
You ruined him.  
"He loves me."  
Everyone else is dead. He has to die.  
"He loves me."  
Don't give up.  
"I'm not."  
He set the bomb and turned to Man-Thing.  
"You poor bastard," he said. "Please, know I'm doing this for you and him. For everyone."  
The portal opened.  
  


* * *

  
Deadpool readied his swords and slammed the door open.  
"Hello, fuckers!"  
No reaction. He slashed his swords through the room. Even if they just thought he was a prankster the gleam of the swords should have alarmed them. He brought one down on the stupid mug witht the Punisher logo. Nothing.  
"What the fuck!" he screamed.  
It took an epiphany, but Wade had no voices. At least the ones attatched to him were gone. He looked around the room and started to hack at things. Nothing. The storyboards remained undisturbed. The blades went through without affecting the boards or papers. Wade gazed at the door he had slammed and realized it remained slightly ajar as before.  
Wade ran back to the room he began, the portal was gone.  
"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Aargh!"  
He ripped at the remains of his suit and mask and fell to his knees.  
Do you know who I am? Good. Now wallow and enjoy your non-existence, Wade Wilson.  
"No, no, no,no, no."  
  


* * *

 

He's not sure when he sees it. Days, weeks. It could be months and he wouldn't know. A flicker of light appears. The flicker produces a woman.  
Wade sits.  
She kneels. She is dark skinned with firey red hair. Her jeans are ripped and she wears a Grateful Dead t-shirt. Oh, she also had golden wings. They shimmered and produced light.  
"You're not looking for redemption," she said.  
"What the fuck is it good for?" he said.  
"I'm Bathsheba. I'm here to offer you a chance. Either return to your world and face the justice vengeance that those people deserve. Or begin anew where you never existed."  
"That's an option," he said.  
"Yes," she said.  
She stood up. Wade staggered to his feet and looked at her.  
  
They walked through the door of the room and into light. Birds chirped and squirrels scurried by; Wade looked at the woman.  
"You'll start with nothing and gain everything. There will be bumps and you will mess up. In the end, you'll find a happy ending. And the mysteries you keep inside you will be answered."  
She turned.  
"Wait," Wade said. "The...where I came from--what...."  
"Lives continue. The world moves from one tragedy and enters a new age. Heroes never truly die and villains are always on the rise."  
Bathsheba turned to him and smiled sweetly.  
Wade stood in a field with nothing but his swords.

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea I found in a blog/ tumblr for Spideypool. A what if Wade and Peter had been together before he went murder crazy in "Deadpool Kills the Marvel Universe". It is not exactly as the blogger suggested, but it is kind a start to a bigger series I will work on. Later. For now, as a reminder, I don't really write smut and I have trouble with action scenes. If both are lacking, sorry this wasted your time, but thanks for reading.  
> P.s.  
> Sorry for the formatting. I am doing this from my Kindle.


End file.
